


Fidati di tua madre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Dysfunctional Family, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ace/Nami. Luffy è un mio Oc.★Fandom: One Piece.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 614.★Prompt: 12. Coprifuoco





	Fidati di tua madre

Fidati di tua madre

 

Luffy si grattò il sopracciglio moro, sbadigliò un paio di volte e aprì la porta, stringendo la chiave con la mano per diminuire il rumore. Entrò, chiuse alle sue spalle e s’irrigidì, sentendo la luce che scattava. Si voltò lentamente, mentre la camera s’illuminava.

Il giovane deglutì rumorosamente, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso spruzzato di efelidi, mentre si passava la mano tra i capelli arancioni.

Nami era accomodata sul divano, con le gambe accavallate e l’aria arcigna.

“Qualcuno, qui, si è dimenticato del coprifuoco” disse con tono ringhiante.

Il figlio gemette, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Senti, mamma, posso sp…”. Iniziò a dire.

Nami si schiarì la gola.

“Tuo padre era stato chiaro, non oltre mezzanotte. Invece sono le tre. Non venirmi a dire che eri bloccato nel traffico, non ci casco. Inoltre, signorino, sono quasi del tutto sicura che tu abbia bevuto.

Ben sapendo che dovevi guidare” disse, alzando la voce.

Luffy indietreggiò e si premette contro la parete della stanza.

“Sei uscito nel primo pomeriggio. Dove diamine sei stato?” lo interrogò Nami.

“Al parco, al bar, per qualche negozio…” tergiversò il figlio.

“In discoteca?” lo interruppe la madre.

Luffy strofinò le mani tra loro e cercò di dire: “Ho perso tempo a cena…”.

< Non avrei dovuto imbucarmi in quella festa senza invito > pensò.

Nami si alzò dal divano, coperto da una stoffa bianca decorata da dei fiorellini rosa e misurò con dei lunghi passi il pavimento.

La stanza era illuminata della luce del lampadario di ottone con tre cupole di vetro, che diffondevano equamente il bagliore prodotto dalle lampadine.

Luffy si trovò la madre di fronte e avvertì il sudore solcargli sia il viso che le spalle.

“Sai quanti ragazzi muoiono in continuazione alla tua età perché commettono imprudenze simili? Quanti, una volta entrati in sala operatoria, escono in stato vegetativo o direttamente morti?

Tuo padre ha cercato di mettersi in contatto con te non so quante volte. Ha quasi pensato di venirti a cercare e, se non lo avessi trattenuto, avrebbe chiamato la polizia.

Non avevamo nemmeno idea di dove ti trovassi di preciso per venirti a riprendere!

Ti rendi conto quanto ci hai fatto stare in pensiero?”. Lo tempestò di domande Nami.

Luffy sentì la gola secca.

< Non ci ho pensato minimamente. Mi stavo divertendo con gli altri ragazzi e sono convinto che nessuno di loro ha dei genitori così apprensivi… anche se, mamma ha gli occhi lucidi. Perché si spaventano così tanto? > si domandò.

“Non uscirai per almeno un mese”. Concluse Nami, massaggiandosi la fronte.

< Non riesce a prendere sul serio le parole che dico. Non si rende conto quanto è stato terribile andare al funerale della figlia della mia collega, la sua vita si è spezzata in un attimo per uno stupido incidente di motorino > pensò.

“ _Ma_ mamma…”. Cercò di obbiettare il figlio.

“Se continui a lamentarti, diventeranno due. Devi imparare a rispettare il coprifuoco” lo riprese Nami.

Il figlio di Portuguese sbuffò e si diresse verso la scala.

“Va bene” capitolò con voce roca. Sentì la madre sospirare e scosse le spalle, risalendo si trovò davanti il padre.

“Vuoi farmi la paternale?” borbottò il ragazzino.

Ace gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Alla tua età ero peggio di te, ma ti chiedo di rifletterci, non per te stesso, ma per tua madre. Soffre e piange ogni volta che ti deve riprendere, lo fa per il tuo bene.

Possiamo anche parlare di dilatare il coprifuoco, ma chiediti: “Mi costa davvero così tanto rispettarlo?”” gli disse.

Luffy si deterse la fronte con la mano.

“ _Bah_ , hai sposato un drago sputafuoco” borbottò, correndo in camera sua.

Ace negò con il capo.

< Ragazzino, ho sposato una donna attenta e gentile. Spero che, crescendo, ti renderai conto anche tu quanto tua madre ti voglia bene > pensò.

 

  
  
  
  
  


   

 


End file.
